1. Field
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and procedures, particularly devices and methods used during surgery for the treatment of pelvic floor disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pelvic floor disorder may occur when pelvic muscles and connective tissues in the pelvis weaken or are injured. Disorders may result from pelvic surgery, radiation treatments, and, in some cases, pregnancy or vaginal delivery of a child. There are a variety of problems related to the pelvic floor. Some of the common problems include pelvic organ prolapse such as vaginal prolapse, urinary incontinence, and anal incontinence.
Various types of tissue manipulators are used for manipulating pelvic and other organs to facilitate access to their anatomical structures during surgical procedures. A vaginal manipulator is one such manipulator that can be introduced into a vagina for manipulating vaginal tissues. The purpose of some vaginal manipulators is to assist in suturing of an implant to a body tissue as outer surfaces of the manipulators may act as a backstop for suturing during abdominal or laparoscopic pelvic floor procedures. However, during suturing, a mere use of the surfaces of the manipulators may not properly allow holding the implant at the surface and facilitate suturing. Therefore, suturing and holding the implant at a target tissue site may be time consuming and difficult.
Thus, there is a need for an improved medical device or a manipulator having a facility or provision to facilitate fixation and suturing of implants to bodily tissues.